Waking up in Vegas
by Brinkyfly45
Summary: Takes place after the beginning of eclipse. Jake is tired of Bella and her stupid letters. He starts to hang out with Leah they become friends. One day they get drunk and decide to go to Vegas.
1. Waking up

Summary: Takes place after the beginning of eclipse. Jake is tired of Bella and her stupid letters. He starts to hang out with Leah they become friends. One day they get drunk and decide to go to Vegas.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own twilight.

* * *

**LPOV**

My head is killing me. What time is it? Ugh let my check my clock.

What the hell. I turn over to check my clock but instead I find a very naked Jacob Black! Think Leah think what did you do last night (Jacob black that's for sure). Wait a minute were the hell am I. Ugh I can't even remember.

"Leah?" oh god he woke up.

"Yea" wow could I sound any lamer.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are in my b-"

I cut him off "Jake were not in your bed I don't even know where we are"

"Oh" That's when he started to get up but realized he was completely naked.

"Leah we didn't did we?"

"I think so" I wish I could remember though. You see after me and Jake started spending more time together I kind of developed a want for him if you know what I mean.

"But Leah what happened last night"

"I don't know Jake"

**JPOV**

Ok so I woke up found Leah in the same bed as me naked we don't know where we are or what happened. That's a great way to start the day. Not. Jake just think. Ok let's start with what happened. God I can't even remember. Wow I finally have sex and with Leah freaking Clearwater of all people and I can't even remember!

That's when something caught my eye.

"Leah what is that on finger"

"Jake what are you talk- "that's she look down and say the wedding ring on her finger.

"Jake did we get married?"

* * *

Please review! Yes I know my grammar is probably horrible (what can I say it's my first fanfic so be gentle) so you don't have to tell me I already know.


	2. WOW!

AN: Jake is 18 and Leah is 21. This is just a fill chapter.

Recap

That's when something caught my eye.

"Leah what is that on finger"

"Jake what are you talk- "that's she look down and say the wedding ring on her finger.

"Jake did we get married?"

LPOV

"I think we did get married lee"

Well I found out what happened last night. Apparently I and Jake got married. Then I

Started to really look at the room were in it was HUGE! Its one of those big suites you would see on TV. It had a pool and hot tub in it. It also had its own kitchen and a big ass view over Las Vegas. The bed was heart shaped but black and had a mirror over it (so cool). It even had a living room with a plasma TV and big couch. One question Came to my mind how in the hell did we afford this?

Ok so ItsCuzOfTheFame said i should add more details so im just giving you a description of the room. It is an actual room the link is on my profile if you want to check it out


	3. Maybe?

AN: I wanted to say thanx to everyone who reviewed and add me to their favs and story alerts.

Recap

"Jake did we get married?"

"I think we did get married lee" .

**LPOV**

Jake and I finally found out where we are. According to the room service menu (of course that's the first thing we look at) were in Hugh Heffner sky villa at the Palms in Las Vegas.

Jake and I decided that as long as we're here we might as well enjoy it. Also walking around might help us remember what exactly happened. So know were currently sitting and watching some fountain show.

"Jake how do you feel about all of this"

"What do you mean" what do you think I mean dumbass

"I mean us being married" I waved my left hand with the ring on it for dramatic effect

**JPOV**

What do I think of Leah and I being married? Yes I like her I mean she's my best friend and I did use to think of her as my dream girl but. You see Leah was always the all American girl pretty, smart, athletic, etc. I don't actually know what to think. I know that I'm not over Bella yet and I'm not sure if Leah is over Sam but maybe this happening is a good thing for the both of us.

"I don't know Leah. Maybe this is a good thing for us maybe we can help each other heal and be able to love-

**LPOV **

Is Jake saying he wants to see this thing between us works out? I mean there are just so many risks and what ifs.

That's when an Italian couple came up to us and interrupted Jake.

"Buon vederlo ancora Mr. Black e Mrs. Black" (translation at the bottom) um what the hell. I look over at Jake and he has the same look on his face as me... ok so apparently they know us. That's when I realized that my name is now Leah Black. I like it. It has a nice ring to it.

"Um I can't understand what you're saying"

"Siete che I tipi si divertono sulla vostra luna di miele. Naturalmente siete voi probabilmente fate la base stridere" (translation at the bottom) ok I guess they can't understand us either because they keep talking.

"Arrivederci" ok I know that means goodbye then they just walked away. Ok that's pretty weird.

"So Jake what were you saying?"

"Lee I'm saying I want us to try and have a relationship" Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Please review!

So here are the translations: Buon vederlo ancora Mr. Black e Mrs. Black means good to see you again Mr. Black and Mrs. Black. Siete che I tipi si divertono sulla vostra luna di miele. Naturalmente siete voi probabilmente fate la base stridere means are you guys have a good time on your honeymoon. Of course you are you probably a make the bed squeak. Lol so I just put these in here because I thought it was funny. I probably tell you how they know Jake and Leah next chapter.


	4. Heading home

AN: Well it's been a while since I updated in been busy with baby stuff ( i'm finna have a little cuz soon) anyways back to what you can here for. If you want to know what Leah's ring looks like there is a link on my profile.

Jake and Leah have been in Vegas for almost a week.

* * *

**SPOV ( Seth)**

Ugh where the heck(Seth is just too sweet to curse) is Leah? She has been missing for almost a week. I know she thinks that nobody cares about her but I do! On top of that Jake missing also, do people think they can just leave with out telling people? If I didn't know better I would have thought they ran off together, yeah like that would ever happen. I swear when Leah gets home i'm going to have a serious talk with her. I mean she has me worried sick she doesn't even have the decency(idk if spelled right) to call so I don't even know if she's ok or even alive.

**LPOV**

After the kiss (did I mention jakes a** really **good kisser**) **a couple of days ago Jake and I found out that we rented out the place for a week so we agreed to stay and make some memories that we can actually remember. I swear we've been to every show or event in Vegas. I still can't understand how Jake was able to pickpocket that bloodsucker with out him reading his mind I'll never know. I have to give it to him it was a good idea it's not like he can go crying to the police right? Jake is heading back to La push today and i'm leaving tomorrow.

We decided to keep the whole marriage a secret (or I should say as long as we can you know because of the stupid mind link thing)which means I can't wear my gorgeous ring. (Link on profile)

Currently I'm at the airport with Jake he's about to board his flight. I really wish he could stay.

" I love you lee" I could feel my heart speed up. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me?

"Love you too Jake" It's true I really do love Jake I just hope this whole thing doesn't blow up in my face. Then he gave me a soft and gentle kiss and boarded his flight. I'm really going to miss him.

I don't know what i'm going to do in this big city until I have to leave tomorrow. Ill tell you one thing i'm not looking forward to a lecture from my brother ( yes I said my brother). Honestly he asks more like a mom more than my own mother. He really needs to get a girlfriend.

**JPOV**

" I love you lee" I really do love Leah and I have for a long time I was just too blinded by Bella and all her drama.

" Love you too Jake" God it just feels so good to hear her say that. I couldn't help but kiss her. I love how I can hear her heart flutter every time I say I love you or kiss her it just feels so good to be someone's number one. I'm honestly happy that all this shit happened even though it caused me alot of pain because if It didn't I wouldn't be with Leah. My Leah. It's going to be hard to leave her here by herself but it's for the best. Ugh I just remembered how much trouble i'm probably going to be in when I get home. Really don't feel like dealing with my dad or that asshole Sam. I think now that i'm with Leah my hate for him has intensified. Maybe I should have just stayed with Leah for one more day. Three and half hours later my flight landed and i'm on my way back to la push as slowly as possible to face my punishment. Did I mention I'm dreading to go back home?

* * *

**Please review **cuz when you do I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning. And I would like to give a **big** thanx to AndraLee cuz I used her idea about Jake stealing Edwards credit card. It wasnt what i had planned but i liked her idea better.


	5. shock and discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight cause if I did Jake wouldn't have imprinted

AN: this takes place the next day

* * *

**JPOV**

I finally get to my house and walk in, thank god nobodies home. Now I actually have some time to make up an excuse for where I was. I won't even sweat it everyone will think it was just because of Bella anyway. I probably should call Leah to let her know I got back safely.

**LPOV**

Wow I am so bored without Jake. I wonder if he got back home yet? Currently I'm sitting in the hot tube trying to relax. That's when my phone went off.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now

That's what you get for waking up in Vegas" (of course that has to be her ringtone)

It must be Jake he's the only person in my phone with that ringtone.

"Hello"

"Hey lee it's Jake I was just calling to let you know I got here ok and see what you were up to." Oh that's so sweet

"Ok. I'm just in hot tub wishing you were here with me." Wow that didn't come out the right way.

"Are you trying to seduce me Leah?" Ha he wishes

"Har har har very funny Jake. Have you talked to your dad or anyone yet?"

"Nope when I came home nobody was here and I've been trying to stay clear everyone else for awhile."

"Jake you can't avoid them forever."

"Yea I know lee"

"Jake do you think we should ever tell people about what happened? I mean it might make things easier"

**JPOV**

"Jake do you think we should ever tell people about what happened? I mean it might make things easier" wow I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. Maybe we could tell people but how would our parents react or our pack or Sam?

"I don't know honey maybe-"That's when I was cut off by someone

"Jake?" wow I didn't even hear my dad come in. I must have been too distracted with talking to Leah.

"PITR (parent in the room) I'm going to have to call you back"

"Ok Love you Jake and good luck"

"Thanks I'm going to need it and right back at ya" then I hung up.

"Hey dad" please don't be mad. I'm trying to read his face but I couldn't pick out any emotions.

"Welcome back son" that's all he said then a big smile broke out on his face.

"It's good to be back" well that's partially true.

"Jake I think you need to go see Sam he has something very important pack related information to talk to you about." I really don't want to talk to him or the pack.

"Wow dad I just got back and you're already pushing me out the door. Do you have a hot date or something?" A blush crept up my dads cheeks. Does my dad actually have a date?

"I'll head over to Sam's right now." Then he gave me this pity stare. Weird I wonder what that was all about?

I finally get to Sam's I can already hear the pack laughing and talking and the smell of food. Emily must have cooked. I wonder if Leah can cook? I sure hope so. Anyways I walk in like I own place no one bothers with knocking anymore. Everyone stares at me and then they all give me this pity look like my dad. Ok that last weird went from weird to weirder.

"Jake!" Emily yelled and ran over and hugged me and I hugged back. Come get you some food. Emily is always such a kind neutering person. The pack all said their hellos and welcome backs but something just seemed off. I felt as if they were keeping something from me.

"Jake how could you just leave without telling me." Said Seth with sad face I swear the kid follows me around like a lost puppy (no pun intended) but it's cool because Seth is a pretty awesome person. I think he thinks I'm like coolest person in the world .Ha wait till he finds out I'm married to his sister. Knowing Seth he'd probably be ok with it since that would make me his brother.

"Seth I didn't plan on leaving it just happened." That brightened his face a little bit.

"It's good to have you back now that's one less person I have to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Leah has been missing for a while now." Oh man he looked so sad you could tell he really loves his sister.

"Seth don't worry I'm sure she'll come soon (yea like tomorrow) plus she's a big girl she can take care over herself" plus she has me now.

"Yea you're right Jake" Then Sam walked up to me.

"Jake I have something to tell something" I wonder what it is?

"Ok what is it?"

"I think it will be better if I tell you outside just in case you phase" Ok now I'm starting to get angry and curious so I follow Sam outside.

"Will tell me what happened now."

"Jake I'm so sorry but Bella is dead"(dun dun dun)

**LPOV**

Ugh... I hate packing but it has to done. I'm going to miss staying here, I mean it's an awesome room but I can't wait to get back to La push and my husband .When I finally finished I headed to the front desk to check.

"Hi I'm checking out of the Hugh Heffner sky villa"

"Ok one moment please." Thank goodness I didn't get one of those bitchy front desk people.

"Ok"

"Alright your all checked Mrs. Black. Oh I almost forgot here's your DVD and your ring is lovely." Why the hell is she giving me a DVD?

"Thank you .Excuse me but what is on this DVD."

"It's your wedding video. You see we record all of the weddings here and make a copy for the bride and groom to have." I wonder what the wedding was like I guess I'll watch it on the plane.

"Ok thanks" Now I'm off to the airport.

* * *

Wow my longest chapter so far. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.


	6. Plane ride

**AN: **Thanx to everyone who voted on my poll

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own twilight

**Recap **

**LPOV**

"It's your wedding video. You see we record all of the weddings here and make a copy for the bride and groom to have." I wonder what the wedding was like I guess I'll watch it on the plane.

"Ok thanks" Now I'm off to the airport.

* * *

**LPOV**

I finally board my flight and deiced to watch the DVD it had black wedding in bold letters across it.

*****30 mins later******

Wow the wedding was actually pretty nice. I had on this stunning white dress the stopped at my knee and it had this jewel embellished halter neckline with hook and eye closure (link on profile). I must say I have great taste when I'm drunk. I saw the Italian couple in the video. That's probably how they know us.

**JPOV**

"What do mean Bella is dead?" I asked in near hysterics. I mean yeah i'm over Bella but that doesn't mean I want her to die.

"Jake we don't know if she's dead for sure but she will probably be wont make it till the end of the week."

"What happened to her?"

"While you where gone this vamp named Victoria attacked saying she wanted Bella to die for revenge. The vamp got to Bella but we got her before she could bite her."

"Oh" I don't know what else to say I mean to say Bella was one of my best friends even though we had a falling out.

"Or you going to be ok Jake" asked Seth.

"Yea ill be fine" thank God I had Leah because if I didn't I would have had a huge break down right about now. Then everyone started to head back into the house.

"Wait where is Bella now?"

"She's at the Cullen's" I guess Ill go see her tomorrow after I get Leah.

**LPOV**

So this is really freaky I just ran into the Italian couple on the plane.

"Ciao Mrs. Black" ok Ciao means hello I know that much.

" Ciao"

"Dove è il vostro marito" Ok think Leah you used to take Italian.

"Er… i'm spiacente non parlo italiano molto buon

. "

"arrivederci" then I walked away.

* * *

AN: Yes I know very short chapter but ill probably update today again .

Translations "Dove è il vostro marito means where is your husband?

I'm spiacente non parlo italiano molto buon means i'm sorry I don't speak Italian very good.

Please review!


	7. oh no she didnt

AN: I know last chapter I said Bella was at the Cullen's but in this chapter shell be at the hospital.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight *sigh*

**JPOV**

I'm on my way to pick up Leah from the airport. I swear those 24 hours away from Leah have been the longest of my life. With all the stress from the whole Bella dying and keeping the marriage a secret. At least Ill have Leah.

**LPOV**

"Miss wake up" Ugh whose bothering me cant they see am trying to sleep. I start getting up.

"The flight is over" oh

'Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Currently I'm in the lobby waiting on Jake to get here. I wonder what's taking him so long. Finally he comes through the door.

"Hi babe what took you so long?"

"Hey. Nothing I just stopped and got you these." He pulled out some beautiful white and pink colored flowers.

"Thanks. You know you do this whole husband thing pretty well." He chuckled

"Your welcome."

"Lee do you mind if we stop at the hospital." He asked as we go into the car.

"Sure but whose in the hospital?" I said in a worried tone I hope it isn't mom or Seth

"Calm down its only Bella." Figures

"Jake don't take this the wrong way but isn't she in the hospital every other week."

"Yea but they don't think she is going to make it." Ha that's what she gets. Whoa were did that just come from I guess since I'm with Jake I've become a little jealous.

"What happened?"

"She got roughed up by some vamp." Isn't her leech boyfriend supposed to protect her?

"Oh ok."

**JPOV**

Leah and I finally get to the hospital.

"Hi I'm looking for a Bella Swan." I said to the receptionist

"She's in room 136."

"Thank you"

Leah and I get to room 136. I walk inside but turn around because I noticed Leah wasn't behind me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Jake she's about to die and when you talk to her it should be a private moment between you and her."

"Are you sure Lee?"

"Yes. Just go in and talk to her before she dies."

"Ok I'm going."

I brace myself for the worst as I go in. I know they said Bella got messed up pretty bad. That's when I saw her. Man they weren't lying she was covered from her head to toe with casts.

"Hi Bells"

I saw her blink. I guess she can't talk.

"I can't believe this happened to –"

"Jake?" I know that voice it was Bella's and it wasn't coming from the person in front of me.

"Bella?"

"Jake I'm over here turn around." I turned around and saw Bella she looked fine expect for a few scratches here and there.

"Bella what happened they said you were all messed up and probably wouldn't make it."

"I was but Carlisle invented some kind of super healing pill." Is there anything that doctor can't do.

"Oh that's great Bella I thought for a moment that I was going to lose my friend."

"Nope I'm good as new and more" she said with a big smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of the side effects made me stronger than the average human." Ha Bella strong I can't believe that.

"Well welcome to the supernatural club." She chuckled.

"Jake I want to tell you something" She said with a serious face. I wonder what it is.

"Sure Bells you know you can talk to me anytime."

"I broke up with Edward Jake." Finally she saw that being with him was ridiculous

"Why?"

"Jake I realized that all this stuff that has happened because I'm with Edward. Also because I realized that I'm in love with you." That was all she said before she launched herself at me and crushed her lips to mine.

**LPOV**

This is really hard. I'm trying to listen to their conversation without them noticing.

"I broke up with Edward Jake." Wow I thought she'd be with that leech forever

"Why?"

"Jake I realized that all this stuff that has happened because I'm with Edward. Also because I realized that I'm in love with you." That was all she said before she launched herself at Jake and crushed her lips to his. I'm going break that girl's neck. But before I could go in Jake pushed Bella off him.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" said Jake

"I kissed you. I love you and you love me I don't see what the big deal is." Ha he loves me sweetie.

"Bella I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you." Yup he is only in love with one person and that person is me. I couldn't help but smile but I still want to break that bitch's neck for trying to kiss my Jake.

"What do you mean Jake?" Said Bella with a stiffly voice. Aw I know the bitch isn't about to cry.

"I mean I'm in love with someone else Bella." That's right set her straight.

"Who is she Jake?" said Bella

"Leah." he said my name with pure love.

"Leah Clearwater?!" she spat out my name with disgust.

"Yes Leah she is the love of my life." Aw he really does love me.

"What so great about her. She's just seems like annoying bitter bitch I mean why would you want her?" Oh no she didn't just say that.

"Don't you dare talk about my-"But I walked in and cut him off.

"I got this Jake. "

"Bella you talk about me like your better than me but you're not. I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a whiny annoying bitch who can't take a hint. Get it through your thick skull Jake does **not** want you! He will never want you .You had your chance but you messed it up. So I'm warning you if come within 50 feet of my husband I will break your neck and not even Carlisle will be able to fix you."

I loved how her eyes widened when I said husband. They got even wider when she was the ring on my finger. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"You don't scare me Leah." She said with a shaky voice that was clearly full of fear.

"You should" She really should.

"Jake I can't believe you married her."

"Better believe it because he did."

"I will get Jake." Ha like I will ever let that happens.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you but whatever Bella it's your life." That was all I said as I walked out of the room with Jake. Then kissed him hard on lips when I knew she could still us.

**JPOV **

I must say seeing Leah go off on Bella was pretty hot. When we walked away Leah kissed me hard on the lips knowing Bella could see us but I kissed her back anyways Bella can go kick rocks for all I care. I mean Bella had her chance but all she did was break my heart. Plus she can't even compare to Leah in the slightest way. What can I say I love Leah more than anything.

AN: So Bella didn't die. *sigh* . I have pretty big plans for her. (Maybe a fight between Leah and Bella)

Longest chapter so far (insert happy dance.) Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really take time to check this.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Crazy Bella

**AN: **Big thanx toLaLaLolly, Kei Kat Jones, CristalClear16, ari11990, ItsCuzOfTheFame, Jada91 for reviewing

**BPOV**

As they left that bitch kissed Jacob knowing I could still see them. This is just not my week first I get attacked.

Then Edward breaks up with me.

Xxxxx Flashback xxxxx

"Bella love" I just love hearing him say that.

"Yes Eddie" I know he hates it when I say that but I love it anyway.

"I think we should end this relationship" He cant break up with me not again.

"Why? I need you Edward I cant live with you."

"That's exactly why Bella." I still don't get it

"What?"

"You're too needy and clingy."

"But it's because I love you."

"I'm sorry Bella but I have already made my decision." That was all he said before he walked out of the room.

Xxxxx End of Flashback xxxxx

It just makes me so mad just thinking about it. I cant believe he left me after all the bull shit he put me through. I even gave up Jacob Black for him. Jacob frickin Black and that wasn't easy especially after he phased. I mean the boy is hot.

Then I get rejected by Jake because all of a sudden he's so in love with Leah Clearwater I guess I should say Leah Black now.

I have a plan.

**LPOV**

After the incident with Bella at the hospital Jake dropped me off a few houses from my home. I just realized its going to pretty hard not being able to live with Jake. When I got to the door steps I prayed Seth wasn't home. Like they say you can't always get what you want because there was a very pissed Seth on the couch when I walked in.

He ran up to me and hugged me with all his might. If I was a human I probably would have gotten crushed.

"Leah Anneke Clearwater were have you been?" I swear this kids has too many mood swings

"Out."

"Out were?" He just will not give up.

"Just having a week to myself mom."

"I'm just concerned lee you just leave with telling anyone and you don't even call"

"I know im sorry I should have told you that I was leaving."

"Just promise you won't do it again."

"I promise Seth."

"Love you lee."

"Gosh Seth your such a girl."

"You know me too."

"Yea whatever"

"Now go unpack im supposed to at the beach in a hour and your coming with." I wonder if Jake will be there?

"Ok".

**JPOV**

After we left the hospital I dropped Leah off. Now im on my way home apparently the whole pack is have some bonding thing at the beach. I wonder if leah is going to be there? So I finally get home weird Billy isn't here but the lights are on.

I here some movement in my room so I go in and you'll never believe who I find sitting on my bed naked.

AN: Dun dun dun . Please review.


	9. Getting ready

AN: Wow it's been a while since I update I'm sorry I'm busy with my new story (u should check it out.) and then I went on Vacation and had absolutely no access to a computer.

I want to give a thanks to LaLALolly, Jada91, Pace1818, LeahBlackILuvWerewolves, pamnick17, Hazel-Buttafly, Kei Kat Jones, CristalClear16, and MrsBlaCKwIfey for reviewing.

To Kei Kat Jones- Lol. Jake didn't go directly home after dropping Leah off he made a few stops.

Recap

After we left the hospital I dropped Leah off. Now I'm on my way home apparently the whole pack is have some bonding thing at the beach. I wonder if Leah is going to be there? So I finally get home weird Billy isn't here but the lights are on.

I hear some movement in my room so I go in and you'll never believe who I find sitting on my bed naked.

**JPOV**

"Bella?"

"Yes Jake." She says in a low voice trying to be seductive but it's not. Quite frankly it just sounds weird.

"Get out now!"

"Why Jake you know want me." She starts moving closer to me slowly still naked.

"No I don't and for God's sake put some clothes on." Try not to vomit I mean she's like a stick no boobs no butt just a straight like a stick, unlike my Leah who has perfect C boobs and a cute butt that has a little bounce to it Focus Jacob!

Then a smirk forms on her lips "I'll put some on if you take some off."

"Not a chance in Hell Bella." Then she launches herself at me and tries to kiss me.

**LPOV**

I finally unpacked and now I'm looking for something to wear. I decided to go with a brown monokini that really showed off the right places (if you're wondering what a monokini is there's a link on my profile). I put on a flowing layered blue dress that stopped right above my knee. (Link also on profile.) and slipped on some flip flops. I put on a heart and key necklace then I put some curls in my hair and put on some lip gloss.

I make my way down the stairs and see Seth waiting on the couch for me.

"You look great Lee." I smile

"Thanks."

"No wonder it took you so long to come down. Im surprised it didn't take you forever to look that nice." Ugh Typical Seth I punch him hard in his arm.

"Ow! I'm just playing Leah." He says in a whiny voice.

"Yea whatever. I'm going to stop over jakes before I head to the beach."

"Why?" Oh shit I didn't plan on him asking me why.

"He owes me 10 dollars from a bet a couple weeks ago." Its partially true.

"Ok don't take too long."

"K K." I say as I walk out the door. I'm starting to get tired of Seth and his 20 questions.

I start to think about how Jake and I are going to work things out when I ran into some.

"I'm sorry I d-"I start to apologize then I realize its Paul.

He looks at me with one eyebrow up"Leah" Then he looks me up and down again.

"How about you take a picture it'll last longer." That seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Damn girl you look good."

Usually I would make some witty remark and we'd get into some huge fight but I don't have the time for this.

"Thanks." Then I just walked away. I finally get to Jakes and walk in (no point in knocking). Hum Billys not home. Good. I head to jakes room and open the door.

An: I know its short but ill probably update again today. Please review!!


	10. Girl Fight!

An: Special thanx to Jada91, misscullenwannabe95, Kei Kat Jones, ItsCuzOfTheFame, LeahBlackILuvWerewolves,CristalClear16,and LaLaLolly.

I was so excited to write this chapter! The theme song for this chapter is **Girl fight by Brook Valentine**

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight**

Recap

"Damn girl you look good."

Usually I would make some witty remark and we'd get into some huge fight but I don't have the time for this.

"Thanks." Then I just walked away. I finally get to Jakes and walk in (no point in knocking). Hum Billys not home. Good. I head to jakes room and open the door.

**LPOV**

You'll never believe what I find when I open the door. A very NAKED Bella kissing Jake and Jake trying to get the psycho bitch off him. Oh Hell No! I start to shake. No Leah you will not ruin this outfit I'm just going to have to give her an old fashioned beat down. Bella notices me and immediately gets off Jake and starts to put her clothes on with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Bella If you ever pull I stunt like that again ill-"I cut Jake off I'm surprised he didn't notice I was in the room.

"I got this Jake." He turned around and had a look of shock on his face.'

"Leah this is not what it looks like." Wow did he really think I would believe for second that he would cheat on me with her. I laughed.

I started taking off all my Jewelry.

"Let me guess that stank came over here and threw herself at you and you were trying to get her off of you."

"I guess it is what it looks like then."

"I'm glad I saw this because now Bella I can finally kick Bella's ass."

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_

I start walking over to Bella and she actually tries to run by jumping to the other side of the bed but I grab her by her hair and slammed her against the wall and lifted her up by her neck.

"Were do you think you're going?"

" "

"I asked you a question!" I knew I was crushing her wind pips so it was impossible for her to respond. Then I slapped her and threw her to the ground and got on top of her.

"Didn't _punch _I _punch_ tell you _punch _to stay away _punch_ form _**punch**_Jake?"

I heard a loud "Crunch." I think I broke her nose or jaw I honestly don't care.

"No wonder Edward isn't with you anymore. Why would he want a slutty bitch like you?"

"At least he didn't leave for my cousin." I know she did not say that does she have a death wish.

_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad..._

"At least he _slap_ didn't _backhand slap_ have a _slap _choice." Then I pulled her up by her hair and threw her frontwards into Jakes mirror.

The glass shattered everywhere and she was bleeding on her head. I turned to look at Jake and wink at him and the bitch sucker punched me.

**JPOV**

I'm trying to get Bella off me then all of a sudden she just jumped off. I turn around to see Leah there. Damn she looks Hot. Bella and Leah stat fighting! I know I should be stopping this but I do want to see Leah kick Bella's ass. Bella makes a Sam about Sam leaving her and Leah throws Bella into my mirror and there's glass everywhere.

Then Leah turns and winks at me then Bella comes out of no where and sucker punches Leah. That's it I'm stepping in but before I could Leah drags Bella by her hair out the room and out the house (good thing everyone is already at the beach) and she finally stops at the border.

Leah starts screaming at Bella and kicking Bella.

"If you ever _kick _ever _kick_ ever _kick kick_ come near him _kick_ again I will _kick_ you. Got it?"

"Got it." Said Bella. Thank God now I can finally stop worrying about that psycho trying to talk and seduce me."

**LPOV**

After I as I like to call it opened up a whoop ass on Bella Jake and I head back to his house. Jake cleaned up the glass while I re ironed my dress and put back on my jewelry . All of a sudden I feel warm arms wrap around me and someone kissing my neck.

"You know watching you kick Bella's ass is a major turn on."

I turned around." Oh it is?" He nodded his head

Then he kissed me but as he started to deepen the kiss I pulled away.

"We don't have time Jake we have to get to the beach Jake." He sighed

"Alright lets go. I think we should tell the pack so I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want and they can't say shit about it" I look at him searching his face for any signs saying he's kidding.

"Are you serious?" I hope so then I get to where my ring!

"Yes."

"I guess we can tell them sometime this week"

"No let's tell them today." I slipped the ring on my finger. Yea I carry it with me wherever I go.

"Ok. Can I ask you something though?"

"You just-"I glared at him

"Sure."

"What's the rush about telling them?"

"I Just want the pack to stop thinking about my wife in a negative way. I mean I almost ripped Paul's throat out because he thought about you naked and said he would tap that if you knew how to keep your mouth shut." Ugh I'm going to kill Paul!

"Oh ok." Then we left for the beach and I must say I'm scared shitless about telling the pack.

* * *

AN:Im really mad because I had finished this chapter about 5 hours ago but i couldnt add it to the story but i was able to upload it. Where there it is. Does any one know what movie the line "open up a can of whoop ass" is from?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow I haven't updated in a while. I know I'm a horrible person. The line is from the movie something about Mary.

I want to give a thanks to Jada91 , ItsCuzOfTheFame , Kei Kat Jones , XBlackRose77X , HayleyJean , LaLaLolly , LeahBlackIluvWerewolves, misscullenwannabe95 , MrsBlackwifey , pamnick17, AndraLee for reviewing

I just wanted to clear things up for people. Leah didn't kick Bella's butt just because she kept coming on to Jake it was much deeper than that.

Leah already hated Bella for breaking Jakes heart. (I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind kicking Sam's butt.

Leah used to be a little jealous of Bella because she had two people who loved her and would do anything for her and Leah would do anything for someone to care about her like that.

Recap

"Sure."

"What's the rush about telling them?"

"I just want the pack to stop thinking about my wife in a negative way. I mean I almost ripped Paul's throat out because he thought about you naked and said he would tap that if you knew how to keep your mouth shut." Ugh I'm going to kill Paul!

"Oh ok." Then we left for the beach and I must say I'm scared shitless about telling the pack.

**LPOV**

We were walking threw the forest when the beach came into view I stopped Jake.

"Jake I don't think we should tell them." I turned to face Jake and he looked hurt

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Don't be silly I just think that this is just a big bomb to drop on everyone. To everyone else its looks we went from barely hanging out to husband and wife .Maybe we could say were dating then eventually tell them were married."

"You're right."

"Jake you should know by now I'm always right." I said in a teasing tone.

"Sure, sure."

When Jake and I got to the beach the party it was already in full swing.

Seth runs over to us. "Hey Leah, Jake."

"Hey Seth." We said in unison.

"What took you guys so long?" I looked over at Jake with a smirk on my face.

"I had to take care of some unfinished business."

"Well come on we were just about pick teams for volleyball."

"Ok." I throw off my dress and follow Seth.

**JPOV**

Wow! Leah looks amazing in her swimsuit.

"Ok who wants to be team captains?" Said Seth. Leah and Sam volunteer. I smile knowing Leah is going to pick me.

Sam turns to Leah. "Ladies first." Leah rolls her eyes.

"I chose Paul." Whoa whoa whoa she chose Paul over me!

**LPOV**

I volunteered to be a team and so did Sam. I can't wait for my team to kick his butt.

Sam turns to me.

"Ladies first." I roll me eyes. Ok let me think about my choices there's Paul, Embry, Seth, Rachel, Kim, Jared, Brady, Emily, Collin, and Jake.

"Paul." I look over at Jake and he has a look of shock on his face. Sorry babe but Paul has one Hell of a serve.

"Emily." Wow the dude is whipped

"Collin."

"Jared."

"Kim." She's not that good at sports but I know if she's on my team Jared won't play his Best.

"Jake."

"Seth."

"Brady."

"Embry."

"Rachel.

My team ended up Kicking Sam's team butt. I think we ended up playing for about three hours because it's dark outside. We all huddled around the fire roasting marshmallows for the smores.

Jake stands up and clears his throat. "I have announcement to make." Everyone turns and looks at him. He signals for me to stand up. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Me and Leah are dating."

I look at everyone trying to read their reactions but everyone has the same look of shock on their faces.

Then all of a sudden Embry starts laughing. "That's a good one you guys had me going for a while." Everyone starts laughing too.

"Embry Jake and I are serious it's not a joke."

"Prove it." Jake turns and smiles at me then he kiss me. It wasn't a sweet kiss it was long and **hard**. His tongue runs along my bottom lip begging for entrance and I open my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance when I finally pull away everyone is staring one at us with a perfect o shape on their lips. I think Sam even chocked on his smore.

**BPOV**

After my fight with Leah I managed to get home and all cleaned up luckily Dad wasn't here. He would have freaked out and went all cop mode. If Leah thinks this is over she is **defiantly** mistaken. I know she put on some kind of spell or something on him I mean how do you go from loving one person and than in two weeks you love someone else. If you think about it it's kind of sad because now I'm going to have to kill her. She should have just let Jake go in the first place.

An: Please review. If you have any ideas for the story tell me or message me.


	12. Date

An: Thanks to MrsBlaCKwIfeY , misscullenwannabe95 , ItsCuzOfTheFame , LaLaLolly , LeahBlackILuvWerewolves , Jada91 , pamnick17 , Cristalclear16 , XBlackRose77X , AndraLee for reviewing.

Recap

**BPOV**

After my fight with Leah I managed to get home and all cleaned up luckily Dad wasn't here. He would have freaked out and went all cop mode. If Leah thinks this is over she is **defiantly** mistaken. I know she put on some kind of spell or something on him I mean how do you go from loving one person and than in two weeks you love someone else. If you think about it it's kind of sad because now I'm going to have to kill her. She should have just let Jake go in the first place.

* * *

**LPOV**

Last week after everyone got over the initial shock of Jake and I being together almost everyone was pretty cool about it.

So I'm meeting Jake at the beach today at 7:30 today he said has a surprise or something for me. Crap I have to hurry up it's almost 7:30. I throw on a black tube heart shape dress that came down to my ankles. (Link on profile.) I head down the stairs right before I could get out the door Seth stops me.

"Hey lees were you going."

"Date .Jake .beach .late" was all I said as I ran out the door.

I when I got to the beach Jake was already waiting there. He was wearing a button up white shirt and some nice pants.

"Why didn't you tell me to dress up?"

"It doesn't matter."

"So what's the big surprise you were talking about?"

"You'll have to follow me to find out." He says while walking away. I follow him he leads us into the middle of forest.

"Wow Jake it's beautiful." Jake put lights in the trees surrounding the small lake and he had a small round table set up with candles and everything. (Link on profile of what I thought the forest looked like.)

"Thank you but I couldn't have anything less for my beautiful wife." He said with a big smile. I gave him a soft peck on the lips then he led us over to the table.

"So what did you make?"

"Fried chicken." I gave him a questioning look because Jake can barely even boil water by himself.

"Ok so Rachel made it and I just watched."

"Now that sounds more believable." After we finished eating Jake stood up and pulled out a cd player out of the bag and put in a cd.

"Can I have this dance?" Then music started playing.

When a man loves a woman,  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else,  
He'd change the world for the good thing he's found.  
If she is bad, he can't see it,  
She can do no wrong,  
Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down.

"Of course." He walks over to me and grabs my hand he wraps his hand around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and we sway to the beat of the music and I listen to the words.

When a man loves a woman,  
He'll spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs.  
He'd give up all his comforts and sleep out in the rain,  
If she said that's the way it ought to be.

Jake spins me and pulls me close to his chest and we start dancing again. I got give him his props the kid can dance.

"Impressive where did you learn how to dance?"

"Had to for Rebecca's wedding. Oh so often it comes in handy."

Well, this man loves you, woman.  
I gave you everything I have,  
Tryin' to hold on to your hot blood long.  
Baby, please don't treat me bad.

I hear a rustle in the bushes I turn my head but I don't see anything maybe I'm just imaging things.

**BPOV**

Ugh how cute the perfect little couple! Currently I'm hiding in the bushes watching Jake and Leah on their little date. I should be the one he's dancing with not Leah! **  
**

I turn and run to the Cullen's. Edward opens the door when I get there.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Bella please leave." He starts to close the door.

"It involves Leah." He stops dead in his tracks and a smile forms on his lips.

"Keep talking."

**LPOV**

As the song comes towards the end Jake whispers along with the song in my ear.

"Yes, When a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels, 'Cause baby, baby, you're my pearl.  
When a man loves a woman...." I swear I'm going to cry. Crap I'm already crying.

"Way to go Jake you made me –"He cuts me off with a kiss that's so full of love and passion that it makes my knees go weak and if he wasn't holding me I would have fallen.

"I love you Leah always and forever baby."

"I love you too."

He starts leading me back to his house. "Now let's get you out of that dress." I couldn't help but smile life couldn't get better maybe for once fate is actually on my side.

* * *

AN: What does Bella have planned? PLEASE REVIEW!

The is Song is when a man loves a women by Percy Sledge


	13. NO!

An: I know I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry! I want to give a thanks to ItsCuzOfTheFame, LeahBlackILuvWerewolves, misscullenwannabe95, Kei_Kat_Jones, pamnick17, CristalClear16, janna96, MrsBlaCKwIfeY, redmoon1997 for reviewing.

Recap

"I love you Leah always and forever baby."

"I love you too."

He starts leading me back to his house. "Now let's get you out of that dress." I couldn't help but smile life couldn't get better maybe for once fate is actually on my side.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

"So Bella what is your plan?"

"I want to kill Leah." What! Why would she want to kill Leah? Leah is so beautiful no goddess is a better word and unique so rare.

"No I will not help you Bella." I said while walking towards the door.

"Why the hell not!"

"I won't help you Bella because I love her and I won't help you kill the woman I love." That was all I said before I threw her out the house.

**BPOV**

What the hell! Why is everyone in love with Leah now? First she steals my Jacob and now my Edward. If she thought what I was going to do before was bad this going to be ten times worse.

_The next day_

**LPOV**

After me and Jakes amazing date i decided to crash at his place since billy wast home.

" Jake honey i have to go."

" Do you have to go?"

" Yes i do have to go."

" fine" he walked over and gave me a kiss goodbye. When i got home i open the door to see Seth and Embry putting in my wedding dvd. Oh shit!

**SPOV (Seth)**

Wow I am super bored! Maybe I ill call embry and see if he wants to hang out. I start walking towards the phone.

"Embry you want to come over and hang out."

"Sure I'm on my way." About five minutes later Embry got here.

"So Seth what do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe watch some scary movies or something?"

"Ok what movies do you have?"

"Let me go check." I walk up to Leah's room because she always keeps the scary movies in her room I don't know why. I go to her closet and look through the stack there's Halloween, saw 3, Black wedding. Black wedding I never heard of this it sounds like it might be scary. I head back down stairs.

"So what are we watching?"

"Black wedding."

"Never heard of it."

"Me either but it sounds like it might be scary." I turn on the TV and start to put in the DVD.

* * *

An:Oh no jake and Leahs wedding tape. I know its short but its something. Shocker Edward loves Leah .I'm surprised at how many people thought Edward wanted to kill Leah. Please review!


	14. help

**AN:** Thanks to misscullenwannabe95, redmoon1997, tayloriloveyoux, breezy-love, CristalClear16, leah-girliespaceheater, BLACKWATER4EVR, MrsBlaCKwIfeY, LeahBlackILuvWerewolves, Kei Kat Jones, ItsCuzOfTheFame for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight*sigh*

**Recap:** So what are we watching?"

"Black wedding."

"Never heard of it."

"Me either but it sounds like it might be scary." I turn on the TV and start to put in the DVD.

* * *

**EPOV (Embry)**

Just when Seth was about to put in the movie Leah came in.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey Em ,hey Seth what ya'll doin?"

"Finna watch some movie called black wedding if Seth would hurry up."

"I'm moving as fast as I can this stupid thing would hurry up." Said Seth

"NO!" was all she said before she tackled Seth to the ground.

**SPOV (Seth)**

Ugh this stupid DVD player is taking forever and Embry keeps complaining.

"Umph." I'm being tackled to the ground by my sister.

"Leah what the hell?!"

"You guys can't watch this movie." She said nervously

"Why not?"

**LPOV**

Shit think Leah think. I could break it but I don't want to do that because this is my only copy and I plan to watch it with Jacob one day. I could change the subject.

"Seth why were you my room?"

"What?"

"I said what were you doing in my room. I had this DVD in my room on my dresser."

"Um well um."

"Seth I put this in my room for a reason and it was for you not to take a thing called privacy"

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do so from now on you can't go in my room without permission."

"Ok." he said looking down in shame. Oh crap now I feel bad.

"Seth you can go in my room just don't take anything k?"

"K"

" I guess we'll just go to the movies." was all they said as they walked out the door. Then I walked up to my room.

" What the hell are you-" that was all I was able to say because next thing I knew is being chocked and thrown across then I slipped into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Ugh I hate Leah had to leave just one of the many downfalls of people not knowing were married.

" "My phone starts to go off its one of those high pitched noises people of 28 can't hear. Wow I really need to change my ringtone it's so annoying.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jacob?"

"Yes who is this?"

"That's not important. All you need to know is Leah is in trouble and she needs your help."

I start to panic " When were what who is this " but I never got any of my questions answered because the person already hung up. I ran outside and phased and headed to the Clearwater's.

With only one thought in my mind.

I hope Leah is ok

* * *

AN: So who do you guys think called Jacob ?Please review! Oh i almost foregot i never ever thought i would say this but Kristen Stewart is an AMAZING actor! Let me explain i dont know how she is able to focus and say her lines with a very **hot** and sexy shirtless Taylor Lautner. I know i would foreget my lines and would be staring at him with a stupid grin on my face with drool coming out the side of my mouth like a loser.


	15. Chapter 15

An: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to alerts and favs.

* * *

JPOV

When Leah's house came in to view I phased and got dressed and ran inside up the stairs into her room.

"Leah Leah."Ilooked around no one was there. The place reeked of some scent I could figure out it wasn't leech but it wasn't human and Leah.

I run out the house phase and head towards Sam's because I can tell I'm going to need back up.

BPOV

Ha take that Leah. Now with her out of the picture I can have Jacob all to myself.

"Thank you Erick, Caleb. Here's your money" I said as I handed them the $100,000 cash.

"No the pleasure is all ours."

LPOV

Ugh my head is killing me what the hell happened? That's when everything came rushing back to me the thing with Seth then being attacked. Currently I'm in the back of a van tied up with chains the front has this black tinted thing some I can't see whose driving. Wow they must be pretty stupid I could just easily phase and bust out of here.

I wait for the oh so finally heat tingle up my spine but it doesn't. Damn it they must have given me something so I won't phase.

I feel the van to come to a stop. I hear people get out of the car they start to talk.

"What do you think we should do with her?"

" I think we she should just kill her like Bella said."

"No she's not like the others she's far too rare for that. "Said an angelic voice.

"She would make a great addition to the team." What the hell are they talking about?

"Or she could make the perfect mate." Hell no I will be no ones mate expect Jacobs'.

"Brother is that all you think about yourself."

"I'm just saying if she was to mate with one of us who would know the powers the child could have." Ha I can't even have kids. Who knew that might actually come in handy one day?

I hear the people come towards the van and they open the doors.

I look up at the men and gasp.

I think I just imprinted…………..............

Well that can't be good.

* * *

**The End**

An: Gasp Leah imprinted. I know kind of short and a wierd place to end but i needed to finish this up so i could work on my other stories. There will be a squeal coming soon . About what challenges leah and jacob face. So tell me what u think.


	16. Sequel News

AN:the sequel to this story is up! Its called this love will be the end of us.


End file.
